1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a docking device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotatable docking device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of technology and the demand of modern life, electronic devices like notebook computers and handheld devices have become thinner, lighter, smaller and shorter. However, electronic devices also dispose various I/O ports (input/output port) such as USB (universal serial bus), IEEE1394, PCMCIA, monitor port (D-sub for analog signal or DVI for digital), microphone ports, internet ports and so on to increase connectivity with peripheral devices. In recent years, card readers have almost become common equipment in a notebook.
To accommodate their various I/O ports, the space in the electronic device has to be large enough to fit the I/O ports; however, this requirement goes against the design trend of modern electronic devices (light, thin, short and small). Therefore, a docking device is proposed to solve the problem. A docking device has lots of I/O ports which should be disposed in the electronic device originally, and communicate with the system or host via another specific interface. For these I/O ports, the corresponding electronic cables, wires or cords are necessary to transmit the signal between the peripheral device and the docking device. These corresponding electronic cables, wires or cords are wound up with each other and pulling out the incorrect cable can happen easily if the cables are not put in order. Besides, the I/O ports are usually disposed on the rear side (and do not face the user shelf) of the docking device making these I/O ports inconvenient to use. Pulling out the incorrect cable may lead to serious consequence such as crash of the electronic device or loss of important data.